Da random mario day
by firehawk110
Summary: Mario and the gang have the most random of days. Please R&R!


A/N: Hello, this is a completely random story that I thought of doing in the last 60 seconds so don't expect it to be 30 pages long.

Mario: DUH DUH DUUUUHHHHHHH!

**Da random Mario day**

Author: One day Mario and Luigi were in their house with princess peach. Luigi was telling them BORING STUFF!

Luigi: So then after I vacuumed up the Daddy ghost (that moron.) I went on- HEY! ARE YOU TWO LISTENING?

Author: Mario and Peach were asleep.

Mario: snore huh? Oh, yeah. We're listening.

Author: All of a sudden, THE HOUSE FILLED UP WITH DURIANS!

Peach: HOLY SCHLAMOLE! WE'RE GONNA DROWN IN DURIANS!

Luigi (In a stitch-voice.): MIGA! GAMAQUESTA!

Author: Peach and Mario looked at him!

Mario: OH NO! NOW LUIGI'S BRAIN IS SWITCHED WITH STITCH'S!

Author: Then all of a sudden Toad came in!

Toad: OH NO! WE'RE DROWNING IN DURIANS!

Mario: But the Durians are only in my house, not the mushroom kingdom.

Toad: NOW IT IS BECAUSE I OPENED THE DOOR!

Peach: OH NOOOOO!

Author: Then all of a sudden everything stops! Hallelujah! Well, except Luigi's brain switcharoonie.

Luigi: HAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Mario: Let's go to the zoo.

Peach: Okay.

Toad: Okay.

Luigi: Eh?

Author: And so, they all went to the Zoo. All of a sudden, Stitch's body (with Luigi's brain) appeared!

Stitch: What's happening!

Mario: Oh, your brain got switched with stitch's.

Toad: I'M A BRAIN SURGEON! I'M A BRAIN SURGEON!

Stitch: Oh no.

Author: 15 minutes later their brains were switched! YAAY! The real Stitch jumped into space and landed on the Moon and Luigi kept walking with his friends in the Zoo. Suddenly, they see some warthogs!

Peach: YAY! Warthogs! I wanna eat them!

Mario: But you just ate 5 of the Zoo's Zebras!

Luigi: You can notice by the fact that she is 40 ft. tall now.

Zookeeper: HEY WHAT! YOU GOTTA PAY FOR THOSE ZEBRAS!

Peach: Okay.

Author: Peach paid him 5 dollars. All of a sudden, DK appeared and landed on the Zookeeper!

Zookeeper: What in the?

Author: Donkey Kong punched him 40 times like the way you do in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat! Everybody now loves DK because he is so awesome!

DK: OOOH! OOOH!

Author: DK jumped into space and landed on the Moon!

Mario: At least Stitch now has somebody to accompany him.

Zookeeper: Idiot.

Author: DK heard this and landed on him AGAIN and punched him 40 more times! The zookeeper ended up unconscious and DK jumped onto the Moon again.

Peach: Hey Toad.

Toad: Yeah?

Peach: Can I go play my DS?

Mario: That's my DS!

Peach: No it isn't!

Mario: Yes it is!

Peach: No it isn't!

Mario: Yes it is!

Peach: NO IT ISN'T!

Mario: YES IT IS!

Peach: YES IT IS!

Mario: NO IT ISN'T-wait what? … Oh dang, my plan backfired!

Peach: YAY!

Author: Peach then pulled out a Nintendo DS and started to play Wario Ware Touched.

Luigi: Hey Toad.

Toad: Yeah?

Luigi: You know the sound of somebody falling in a cartoon?

Toad: What about it?

Luigi: I hear it right now.

Author: All of a sudden, the moon (only 10X10 ft.) landed in the middle of the zoo with DK and Stitch on it! It made everybody lose 6 HP like the cool move in Paper Mario the thousand year door!

Mario: Hey wait! You can't do that! That's my move and is copyright infringement! I beat that idiot Hooktail to get it!

Peach: So? People do that move all the time in that game.

Mario: Oh… right.

Author: ALL OF A SUDDEN BOWSER APPEARS! OH NO!

Bowser: Bwahahahaha! You fools led me to the triforce! Er, I mean you fools! You are unaware that I made the moon fall!

Mario: WHY YOU LITTLE!

Bowser: Hey! I'm not little!

Author: All of a sudden Mario and Bowser go into a really AW-sum battle stance.

Mario: It's time-

Bowser: To-

Mario: D-d-d-d-d-d-d-DUEL!

Author: They both took out 1 "yu-gi-oh!" card!

Bowser: I call upon the power of Crash Bandicoot!

Author: He made Crash Bandicoot appear in Mexico!

Bowser: Aw dangit. Wrong area.

Mario: I call upon the power of… uh….. Pikachu!

Author: Pikachu appeared! Note: I don't like Pokemon. It's just a plot device.

Mario: Ha HAAA! Wait what? Dangit! He landed in Mexico too!

Bowser: Oh well. Crash Bandicoot was my only card.

Mario: Pikachu was mine too.

Bowser: I'm going to DISNEY WORLD!

Everyone on earth: YAAAY!

Bowser: Or Mexico.

Author: Bowser then somehow got zapped to Mexico……….. and brought Peach with him!

Luigi: OH NO! HE GOT PEACH!

Mario: ……. So?

Luigi: HELLO! She took your DS!

Mario: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! SAVE THE DS!

Author: And so, they go to Bowser's castle.

Toad: Hey wait a minute. Didn't Bowser go to Mexico?

Mario: Naw, he came back.

Author: Then a koopa troopa came playing a DS!

KT: Hey uh, do you guys know how to defeat Bowser in the last level of Super Mario DS?

Bowser: WHAT!

Author: Bowser landed in front of the KT!

Bowser: How dare you try to defeat me?

Author: The KT then wet his pants and ran to Isle Delfino!

Mario: All right Boswer! I mean, Bowser! HAND OVER MY DS!

Boswer, I MEAN Bowser: Be quiet! Peach is inside playing quietly! She almost beat the last level!

Mario: WHAT!11111!

A/N: I put the ones there on purpose.

Mario: ONLY THE GREAT MARIO CAN BEAT THE GAME!

Author: Mario ran inside, grabbed Peach and the DS and they all went to Disney World! YAAY!

Luigi: OH MY GOSH! A GIANT MOUSE IS LOOKING AT ME!

Toad: That's Mickey stupid.

Author: IT'S OVER!

Credits for the randomness!

Peach went to jail for many not being able to play DS laws.

Mario finally got to play his DS.

Bowser eventually went to Mexico and found Crash.

Luigi got scared by Mickey and ran into a wall.

Toad is now…. Toad.

DK and Stitch got captured and put in the Zoo.

The Zookeeper became unconscious for the next 2 years.

The warthogs got scared of Peach and escaped the Zoo.

The Zebras got digested.

Crash starred in his most recent game: Crash Twinsanity.

Pikachu starred in Pokemon Dash for the DS.

The Koopa Troopa now lives in Isle Delfino. LUCKY!

**The END**


End file.
